


Over Head and Ears

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many, many things Jesse McCree loved about Jack Morrison was his inability keep himself quiet during sex. Unfortunately, Soldier: 76 does not share this expressive quality with his former self. But Jesse is nothing if not determined; he'll definitely get Jack to moan as sweetly as he used to so many years ago.</p><p>Fill for the Overwatch kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Head and Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in close to 3 years, and since I have no Beta for this, it's pretty rough around the edges. Lots of run-on sentences and weird shifts in POV. Please don't hesitate to offer feedback or comment, I'd love to hear from people - even a simple smiley face would do!
> 
>  
> 
> (Edit 10/22/16: this fic on hiatus until further notice. Sorry!)

When you grow up in a house with two parents, four sisters, two dogs, a cat, and extremely thin walls, having any sort of privacy and time alone was considered a luxury. A luxury Jack Morrison would take full advantage of during his teenage years. Whenever his family was at a friend’s house, at school with extra-curriculars, and/or at work, Jack would be home alone, leaving him with all the privacy any teenage boy needed to relieve his pent-up frustrations.

That is, until the fateful day his eldest sister decided to come home early from work.

He had been at his computer, sounds coming through his headphones as he jacked his cock to the same rhythm as the man in the porno video, gasping and moaning as he felt himself getting closer and closer to completion. Just as he gave a loud shout, cock pulsing as he reached orgasm, Sarah burst into his room.

As mentioned before, privacy was a luxury in the Morrison household, and Jack could do little more than curl up as best he could to hide himself as he shouted at her to leave and close the door - for chrissake, Sarah! - all while his sister cackled loudly like a hyena. While he was thankful it was his oldest sister and not Olivia, the youngest who had just entered Kindergarten, Jack was still left pretty traumatized by the experience.

Sarah never let him live that down after that day, going so far as to regale their parents with what had happened, and leaving Jack to be met with scolding from his mother and hearty laughter from his father. They installed a lock on his bedroom door the day after - but not before Jack received a very thorough lecture about sexual health. From then on Jack knew to not only use it, but also stifle himself whenever the urge to touch himself was just too compelling to resist. Quiet moans, along with other noises would still slip out on occasions, but they weren't so loud that Jack could not muffle them by burying his face into his pillow.

His time in the military, where privacy was practically non-existent (and even more so after being placed in the SEP) did little to change Jack's habit of covering his mouth and quelling any noises that could possibly slip out beyond his control. Just because some of the other recruits were shameless enough to masturbate with others around didn't make Jack any more comfortable with the idea. In fact, during that time, Jack could count on one hand the times he was able to rid himself of an erection with some form of an orgasm rather than a cold shower or Jack pinching himself to the point of bruising where pain overrode anything else. No matter how hard he bit his lip or how deep he buried his face into his regulation bedding as he stroked (and on two occasions, fingered) himself to completion, someone would always make a salacious comments the next morning (sometimes even so soon as to minutes after Jack recovered from his orgasm high) about the noises Jack coming from Jack's bunk that kept them up at night in more ways than one. The day that someone joked that "Jack Morrison was Jacking his Morrison again," was the day Jack swore off any form of sexual gratification if there was even a remote chance someone could overhear. A promise to himself that ended rather abruptly during his time at Overwatch, thanks to Jesse McCree.

Jack's constant struggle to keep quiet during sex or anything close to sexual activity - while slightly annoying sometimes - was a habit Jesse found quite endearing about Strike Commander Morrison. In fact, he'd even go so far as to say it made him fall in love with Jack even more, when he finally turned 18 and discovered just how much more attractive Commander Morrison looked laying on his desk, flushed with arousal and whimpering as he bit his lower lip. Jesse had stretched him out and was determined to wring out every noise he could from Jack, relentlessly massaging his prostate until he came with no assistance save for Jesse's three fingers. Jack's back arched so wonderfully off the mahogany surface, that Jesse couldn't help the self-satisfied grin on his face when Jack gasped his name and moaned loud enough that he would have been heard had anyone been standing just on the other side of the door. Jesse's fun with Jack didn't end until he had Jack on the brink of crying from over-stimulation, after Jesse had found his release inside him and tried to bring Jack to a third orgasm. Jack would later complain about soreness and how Jesse got too overzealous, but it was hard to take Jack seriously when his cheeks were flushed pink from embarrassment and Jesse knew just how far down that pretty blush went.

Jesse's first night with Jack was an unforgettable one for sure, and the memory of it (along with the other countless encounters they had - like the one time in Gabriel Reyes’ office chair) was something he was eager to experience again after confronting Soldier: 76 and confirming his identity as Jack Morrison.

It was unfortunate, then, that Soldi- no, Jack immediately brushed Jesse off after their reunion, rebuffing his attempts to convince Jack into getting back together and continue their relationship where they left off. Still, Jesse didn't give up - much to Hanzo's annoyance, as he was Jesse's closest friend, and Jesse had the most infuriating habit of coming to him in the middle of his target practice to whine and complain about Soldier: 76 would shooting him down yet again. After several months of countless rejections - which later Jack would confess were mostly due to his own feelings of guilt about his “death” (or lackthereof) and not contacting anyone, let alone Jesse, to let them know the truth - Jack finally relented, gruffly admitting that he, too, felt the same about Jesse as he had so many years ago.

They spent that night together in Jesse's room, falling into bed just like they used to, tangled up in each other and making up for several years of lost time. It was both satisfying and exhilarating, rediscovering each other's bodies once more. However, despite waking up to Jack sleeping soundly in his arms, Jesse couldn't help but feel a little unfulfilled when he awoke the next morning and came to a sudden realization. There was evidence Jack had cum at least once that night, but he didn't once make any noise outside of a few hitches in his breath and fond murmurs of Jesse's name.

Where were those breathless moans, embarrassed whimpers, and other wonderful noises he used to so lovingly coax out of Jack?


End file.
